Aruciento
by Rain.Barker
Summary: Aruciento es bastante desgraciado y está un poco pirado. El príncipe Edward se quiere demasiado a sí mismo. ¿Cómo terminará todo esto? -Elricest, Comedia-


¡Hola!

Antes de nada, gracias por estar leyendo este fanfic :3. En esta ocasión, me ha dado por escribir una adaptación del cuento de la Cenicienta (de una forma un poco especial...) con nuestros queridos hermanos Elric como protagonistas. Efectivamente, podríamos decir que nos encontramos ante un **elricest** de temática **cómica**.

A lo largo del fanfic hay **palabras mal sonantes**, pero usadas desde el cariño (si es que se puede hacer eso). Lamento si ofendo a alguien, pero avisado queda todo el mundo.

¡Qué disfrutes!

_Disclaimer: Obvio que Full metal Alchemist ni el cuento de la Cenicienta me pertenecen de ninguna manera salvo en mi mundo de la fantasía. Lamentablemente, Hiromu Arakawa y Disney tuvieron la idea antes que yo… _

-x-

El sol acababa de salir iluminando con delicadeza las calles, provocando que la luz que proporcionaban las farolas ya fuera totalmente inútil. Sin embargo, aunque el día no había hecho más que comenzar, un joven llevaba despierto varias horas antes de que el gallo iniciara su sonoro canto para despertar a aquella ilustre familia.

- Me siento tan maltratado en esta casa… - suspiró Aruciento mientras terminaba de hacerse la manicura – Y tan explotado…

Mientras tanto, una ratoncita amiga del chico, llegó hasta él. El joven harapiento la miró con ternura, le encantaban los animales.

- ¿Qué cojones quieres? – preguntó sonriendo dulcemente.

El animalito suspiró y soportó las ganas de llorar con toda la entereza que le fue posible.

- Ya tenemos el desayuno de las señoras…- dijo en un murmullo.

- Muy bien – respondió el chico sin perder la sonrisa - ¿Con dos de azúcar en el té?

La ratita asintió.

- Perfecto, hoy tampoco llamaré a una empresa desratizadora – dijo con una alegre mueca – Espero no tener que hacerlo mañana.

Aruciento se levantó con gesto de fastidio y cogió las bandejas para llevarlas primero a sus respectivos hermanastros, y luego a la temida madrastra.

- ¿Se puede? – preguntó el joven mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si. – Deberías levantarte ya, ¿sabes? Hace un día perfecto.

La luz de un rayo penetró en la sala momentáneamente.

- Cállate – murmuró Russel aún en la cama – El simple sonido de tu voz me hace vomitar.

Aruciento aguantó las lágrimas mientras salía de la habitación. Se sentía tan dichoso con aquellos hermanastros…

- Soy yo –anunció mientras le lanzaba a la cabeza a su otro hermanastro la bandeja – ¡Buenos días!

- ¡¿Pero tú eres imbécil? – exclamó Fletcher furioso recogiendo los restos de comida esparcidos sobre la cama - ¡Y encima no me has puesto un cuchillo para untar las mermelada!

El menor observó el objeto clavado en el cráneo de su hermanastro y se lo arrancó de cuajo.

- Aquí tienes – dijo - ¿Qué te crees? Estoy en todo.

- ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Te odio! – gritó – Ojalá te atropellara un camión y…

Salió de la habitación antes de seguir escuchando una palabra más. Se sentía tan halagado que temía que su ego se elevara más de lo necesario…

Y finalmente, llegó a la última habitación. Tocó la madera de forma suave, temblando levemente y esperando la invitación a pasar a la sala que no tardó en llegar. Entró y dejó la bandeja en la mesa, con cuidado de no hacer algo que molestara a su madrastra.

- ¡Buenos días, Aruciento! – exclamó ésta con una sonrisa - ¿Qué tal la mañana? Tienes cara de cansado… ¿por qué no sales a qué te de un poco el aire?

- ¡Algún día pagará el maltrato al que me tiene sometido! – gritó él joven mientras salía dando un portazo.

Se sentó junto a la chimenea llorando a lágrima viva, se sentía tan triste y solo… Al cabo de unos segundos, el malvado gato se acercó a ronronearle entre sus tobillos.

- Maldito bicho… eres tan malo como esa bruja… - susurró mientras le daba una sonora patada y le lanzaba la escoba – Te libras porque me gustan todos los seres vivos… ¡que desgraciado soy….!

Sin embargo, unos minutos más tarde el joven empezó con sus quehaceres domésticos, decidido a mantener el tipo ante cualquier humillación. El sonido que llegaría después cambiaría su vida.

- ¡El timbre! – exclamó acercándose a la puerta.

- Que dices, sordo de mierda, es la televisión, que la tienes altísima… - dijo Russel mientras apagaba el aparato. Lo que más admiraba de su hermanastro mayor era que siempre tenía una buena palabra para él. – Torpe de los cojones…

Pero en esta ocasión, sonaron unas trompetas fuera de la casa, marcando una llegada de algún mensajero del Palacio Real.

- ¿Y eso también es la televisión? – preguntó emocionado - ¡Voy a bajar a abrir!

- ¿Bajar? Si vivimos en un piso de 30x30, subnormal…

- Hermano…-dijo Aruciento cogiéndole de la mano – Gracias por apoyarme siempre…

Y así el joven se dirigió a la puerta.

-x-

**El blablabla de la autora:**

De nuevo, gracias por leer esta historia :3. Por si a alguien no le ha quedado del todo claro:

Aruciento: Alphonse Elric.

Hermanastros: Russel y Fletcher (Hermanos Tringham)

Madrastra: Pinako Rockbell.

Y ahora, en nombre de este fanfic, te pediría que dejaras un review… Él lo haría.

–mirada tierna-.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
